blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Indonesia presents a new breed of autism
6 of 7 This is Google's cache of http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1111.25;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 10, 2016 00:34:10 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Indonesia presents a new breed of autism Realpolitik > archives Indonesia presents a new breed of autism << < (6/7) > >> Ashley Ozdemir: --- Quote from: lm_Brian on July 29, 2015, 05:17:32 AM --- --- Quote from: Ashley Ozdemir on July 29, 2015, 05:09:40 AM ---Don't worry, Al Jamahiriya will rip his country from him like they do everyone else. I also want to note that Peru is now in the bottom pages in the nation list. It is now under nations like Nicaragua and Syria. --- End quote --- You wanted me out of power at one point, do you remember how that worked out? You ended up paying to get me back into power, then got killed. Fun times. --- End quote --- Pretty impossible considering I just learnt you exist right now but I must say, my first impression is not good. lm_Brian: --- Quote from: Gemima on July 29, 2015, 05:23:09 AM ---Just checked again, Faction creation is indeed broken. Even if what you are saying is true, (Which I don't know if it is) It would never be able to happen. So thanks. Now I can never have a nation in TRW until Cumsock comes back and fixes it. --- End quote --- It is only sortof broken. If you have a null-value faction is some nation, it has a fairly good chance of becoming an actual-value faction whenever someone gets put out of power. For example, a previous leader of china, commissarbrian, was shunted into cambodia as a different faction. If you keep on your previous leader, or make a new faction, you can expect it to happen to you, too. This is especially true as we turnover all the old leaders in wars, for example I doubt the new chinese leader will last long either. Gemima: --- Quote from: lm_Brian on July 29, 2015, 05:08:09 AM --- --- Quote from: Gemima on July 29, 2015, 04:56:33 AM --- --- Quote from: lm_Brian on July 28, 2015, 10:51:16 PM --- --- Quote from: Gemima on July 28, 2015, 10:41:13 PM --- --- Quote from: lm_Brian on July 28, 2015, 10:28:07 PM --- --- Quote from: Gemima on July 28, 2015, 09:55:54 PM ---I feel absolutely no regret. Autism is in my blood. http://chinese-government.simdif.com/index.html --- End quote --- >15k troops >depleted manpower Literally the second you get out of war protection, you are gonna get 20 different nations attacking you. I hope you know that. --- End quote --- Of course I know that, A few nations, Those of which I will not name, Have agreed to help me next turn. --- End quote --- how? You need at least 20k troops to receive aid. Do you have a superpower platoon lined up? EDIT: I am sorry about this, I mean you no bad will and this is nothing personal, but I have attacked you. The GDP is there for the taking, and whatever you had planned it clearly wasn't enough, so I am going to take a factory and some land and GDP. I hope we can still be friends. --- End quote --- Fuck you you son of a bitch, People wasted millions and millions of dollars to get me into power, And faction creation is currently bugged. So fuck you, And I hope your nation gets UN reset with someone else taking over, Leading you country to shit, With you watching. --- End quote --- Bullshit anyone wasted money getting you into power. Attacking china is a meme at this point, the leader has been kicked out over and over again. If I hadn't killed you, someone else would have, the country is simply unmaintainable. What nation have you been shunted into by the broken rumcode? If you want, I could help install you there where you'd have an actual chance of surviving. --- Quote from: Ashley Ozdemir on July 29, 2015, 05:03:59 AM ---You are seriously slaughtering his military for nothing other than money? --- End quote --- Stop trying to stick roleplay morality into our sudden-death GDP simulator. Keep it up and I'll reveal your secret identity. --- End quote --- >Bullshit anyone wasted money getting you into power. I think North Korea, Mexico, The Netherlands, Sri Lanka, Algeria and some other nations would have a differing Opinion. >The country is simply un maintainable I had things under control, All I had to do was wait for my stability to rise, And some members from TAU promised to give me troops when I could support the abroad soldiers coming in. Masketta Man: Sorry Gemima, I'm laughing pretty hard at your expense. You got fucked over pretty badly... I'm not sure how brian managed to take 15k troops in one hit or being in Europe too (unless this is that deal where central Europe is listed as indochina etc.) That rage was delicious but I would have loved it if someone actually worthy got crashed instead. To be completely fair to i'mbrian though you wouldn't have survived the turn change (of course in asia maybe you could get 6k troops at near depletion.... Your old nation of Cambodia got screwed having despite being active and untapped for having 20k troops. We'll probably never know who did it as it happened at the turn change, you would have gotten hit for sure too. (This is coming from a guy who helped you when you were in Cambodia and probably tried to when you were in china). The faction death function is an interesting one though..... Last one standing now is it? Sir_Scarf: --- Quote from: lm_Brian on July 29, 2015, 05:17:32 AM --- --- Quote from: Ashley Ozdemir on July 29, 2015, 05:09:40 AM ---Don't worry, Al Jamahiriya will rip his country from him like they do everyone else. I also want to note that Peru is now in the bottom pages in the nation list. It is now under nations like Nicaragua and Syria. --- End quote --- >implying: 1) al Jamahiriya don't like me 2) I'm not secretly shilling for them 3) Al jam can take me: a) I am in europe, so only europe nations can attack me b) half of europe is EVROPA, who are my friends c) the other half are WTO, also my friends d) I am worshipped as a god, preventing funding factions e) I have no existent factions f) I have 102k troops, making quick snipes impossible g) I have actual friends, ensuring I will get enough aid to make a war long and hard 4) anybody actually cares I attacked china 5) anybody actually wants to kill me, You wanted me out of power at one point, do you remember how that worked out? You ended up paying to get me back into power, then got killed. Fun times. Peru is doing worse than Syria? Clearly this shows the success of the new worldwide caliphate, the traditional homelands of islam have become the most prosperous regions in the world. Truly another Islamic golden age of reason and prosperity has begun. --- End quote --- You lost at least a few friends with that stunt, and you're getting a big kick in the nuts in the UN. Nobody active is even existent in China now, so frankly, you've utterly killed China entirely. When I invaded China, it was at least inactive and faction creation wasn't rumcoded to death! Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version 3 of 3 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1111.30. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 30, 2016 19:04:10 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Indonesia presents a new breed of autism Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Indonesia presents a new breed of autism « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 Author Topic: Indonesia presents a new breed of autism (Read 1110 times) Ashley Ozdemir Sr. Member Offline 274 Re: Indonesia presents a new breed of autism « Reply #30 on: July 30, 2015, 04:34:48 AM » Quote from: lm_Brian on July 29, 2015, 05:08:09 AM Quote from: Gemima on July 29, 2015, 04:56:33 AM Quote from: lm_Brian on July 28, 2015, 10:51:16 PM Quote from: Gemima on July 28, 2015, 10:41:13 PM Quote from: lm_Brian on July 28, 2015, 10:28:07 PM Quote from: Gemima on July 28, 2015, 09:55:54 PM I feel absolutely no regret. Autism is in my blood. http://chinese-government.simdif.com/index.html >15k troops >depleted manpower Literally the second you get out of war protection, you are gonna get 20 different nations attacking you. I hope you know that. Of course I know that, A few nations, Those of which I will not name, Have agreed to help me next turn. how? You need at least 20k troops to receive aid. Do you have a superpower platoon lined up? EDIT: I am sorry about this, I mean you no bad will and this is nothing personal, but I have attacked you. The GDP is there for the taking, and whatever you had planned it clearly wasn't enough, so I am going to take a factory and some land and GDP. I hope we can still be friends. Fuck you you son of a bitch, People wasted millions and millions of dollars to get me into power, And faction creation is currently bugged. So fuck you, And I hope your nation gets UN reset with someone else taking over, Leading you country to shit, With you watching. Bullshit anyone wasted money getting you into power. Attacking china is a meme at this point, the leader has been kicked out over and over again. If I hadn't killed you, someone else would have, the country is simply unmaintainable. What nation have you been shunted into by the broken rumcode? If you want, I could help install you there where you'd have an actual chance of surviving. Quote from: Ashley Ozdemir on July 29, 2015, 05:03:59 AM You are seriously slaughtering his military for nothing other than money? Stop trying to stick roleplay morality into our sudden-death GDP simulator. Keep it up and I'll reveal your secret identity. You say that like I should care. Go ahead, shout it from the tree tops. Logged Senator Ashley Ozdemir CEO of The Ozdemir Family Communications Company Print Pages: 1 2 3 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Indonesia presents a new breed of autism SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2